


Worse Than Revenants

by skillzyo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, One Shot, Some sexy times, but it happened in this one, followed by some not so sexy times, it's less likely than you think, sex in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skillzyo/pseuds/skillzyo
Summary: Sometimes Waverly doesn’t want to know what is terrible enough to crack her brave, sweet officer. She doesn’t want to be reminded that people can be just as wicked as the worst Revenant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ever write smut, but this has been sitting around in my head for a while now. Since April, to be exact. You all can thank leftpawedpolarbear on tumblr for convincing me not to use the term nip-nop. You were spared. If you've been reading Devils On Our Backs, the last chapter is nearly finished, I swear!

Waverly sits curled up on the couch, a thick book in one hand and a chocolate bar in the other. As she munches on the candy bar, she skims the text on the pages. It’s been too long since she’s read for pleasure rather than research and even she needs a break from old newspapers sometimes. Granted, she has already read _Purgatory: A Small Town’s Big History_ at least a dozen times already, but it’s a classic in her opinion and a small part of her always feels that much closer to her great great granddaddy when she reads it.

She’s halfway through the chapter on a corrupt judge who had hidden himself away in Purgatory when she hears the crunch of gravel beneath tires come from outside. Her brow furrows and she sets the book on the armrest. Wynonna isn’t supposed to be home until tomorrow morning. Through the window, she sees the silhouette of Nicole’s car and she checks her phone to see if she missed a text from her. Nothing. A knock at the door jerks her gaze away from the phone. Waverly sets the remains of her candy bar beside the book on the armrest before she gets up to let Nicole inside.

When she opens the door, she finds Nicole in her civilian clothes—a blue hoodie a size too big and black sweats. Nicole releases a shaky breath, and Waverly knows it’s been a bad day. Wordlessly, she takes Nicole’s hand and gently guides her into the house. She closes the door behind them and makes sure to stay close to Nicole, to keep her hand on her arm as she guides her to the couch.

It isn’t long before Nicole has her head on Waverly’s lap while Waverly slowly undoes the tight braid restraining her hair. As she works her fingers through the bright red hair, she feels Nicole gradually relax beneath her touch. She frees the last strand of the braid and combs her fingers through the loose locks. The last of her officer persona dismantled, Nicole releases a shuddering breath and shifts her position so she can nuzzle against Waverly’s stomach. Her shoulders shake and Waverly whispers soft, reassuring words as a wet spot grows on her shirt.

Nicole’s words will come later, when she’s exhausted from the release of emotions that have been caged for too long.

Moments like this don’t happen often. For all of her compassion, Nicole has been an officer long enough to know she can’t save everyone despite her best efforts. For something to rattle her this way, it has to be truly terrible.

And sometimes Waverly doesn’t want to know what is terrible enough to crack her brave, sweet officer.

She doesn’t want to be reminded that people can be just as wicked as the worst Revenant.  

Nicole’s tears dissipate and morph into soft, shaky breaths against Waverly’s abdomen. Waverly leans down and places a reassuring kiss against her temple and Nicole burrows closer against her in response, like there isn’t enough contact between them.

Like there never will be.

“Up,” Waverly says.

Nicole obeys and shifts so she’s sitting on the couch with her knees tucked beneath her. Waverly places her palm against Nicole’s tear-streaked cheek and pulls her into a heated kiss. She slides her hand from Nicole’s cheek until it’s tangled in her hair and firmly tugs, eliciting a gasp from Nicole’s lips. Rather than pull away, she deepens the kiss and the force of it has Nicole leaning backwards. When she does break the kiss, both are breathing heavily, and Nicole’s warm brown eyes have darkened. Waverly tugs on the hem of Nicole’s hoodie and, getting the message, Nicole pulls it over her head and lets it fall to the floor, revealing bare skin and a black sports bra. Waverly runs her nails along Nicole’s bare side, leaving a trail of goosebumps in the wake of her sharp touch.

“Lie down,” she says and, obedient as ever, Nicole shifts again until she’s laying across the couch again, only this time her head rests on the arm of the couch rather than Waverly’s lap. The book that had been there before joins the hoodie on the floor.

Waverly hovers over Nicole’s prone form for a moment before she leans down and captures Nicole’s lips in her own. When Nicole tries to touch her, however, she catches her by the wrist and pins it back against the armrest. She whispers a soft, “Not yet,” against Nicole’s lips before she moves to place hot kisses against the hollow of her neck. She drags the nails of her free hand along Nicole’s abdomen this time, eliciting a whimper as her hand teasingly travels south, only to stop at Nicole’s hip bone, just above the edge of her pants.

“Not… nice…” Nicole says through ragged breaths, but a sharp gasp bites off the rest of her words as Waverly’s teeth graze her collarbone and her hips rise slightly, trying to slide up to the teasing palm still resting on her hip.

“Stop talking,” Waverly whispers against the bare skin of Nicole’s chest.

She keeps her hand pressed against Nicole’s hip as she places kisses along the bare skin of her chest until she reaches the fabric of the black bra and pauses.

Words aren’t necessary.

Nicole sits up once more and allows Waverly to pull the bra over her head and toss it to the floor with the hoodie. When Nicole tugs at the hem of Waverly’s shirt, she shakes her head. She presses her hand against Nicole’s chest and pushes her back against the arm rest. A moment later, the hand has returned to Nicole’s hip and Waverly resumes the trail of kisses against soft skin, trailing from Nicole’s collarbone to her now bare breasts.

There’s a murmuring of words before Waverly lingers over Nicole’s right breast. Then there is only the hitch of Nicole’s breath as Waverly flicks her tongue over a soft nipple and slides her hand beneath the edge of Nicole’s sweatpants. A whimper escapes Nicole’s lips when Waverly’s fingertips brush against sensitive nerves.

“It’s okay,” Waverly says.

She slips two fingers between the slick folds of Nicole’s center and feels the muscles tighten around them. Her thumb brushes over Nicole’s clit and Waverly hears another sharp intake of breath. As she slowly pulls the two fingers back, she whispers reassuring words against Nicole’s skin, then slips her fingers back inside. A moan follows and Waverly moves from Nicole’s breasts to her lips to capture the moan in a kiss even as she continues to slide her fingers along Nicole’s center.

When Nicole finally comes against Waverly’s hand, her whole body stiffens and Waverly presses soft kisses along her neck until she feels the body beneath her lose its tension and soften against her touch. Nicole’s breaths are quick and Waverly pulls her hand from beneath the waistband of Nicole’s sweatpants to run her fingers through red bangs damp with sweat. She presses a kiss against the corner of Nicole’s mouth and Nicole turns into it, nipping at Waverly’s lower lip as she wraps her hand around Waverly’s wrist to ground herself.

“You’re okay, honey,” Waverly murmurs between kisses. “You’re alright.”

Once Nicole’s breathing returns to normal, the two of them shift positions so Nicole’s back is pressed against the couch and Waverly is curled up in front of her, her head tucked beneath her chin. She traces a sloppy loop along Nicole’s ribcage and Nicole tightens her hold around her waist. They stay in a comfortable silence for several minutes before Nicole breaks it.

“Your shirt is kind of scratchy, Waves,” she says in a rough voice. Waverly laughs and pulls away— ignoring Nicole’s protests—so she can take off her shirt and bra and drop them on the floor with the other articles of discarded clothing. Once she’s just as topless as her girlfriend, she settles back against Nicole, who sighs and presses a kiss against the top of her head. “Much better.”

“Happy to help,” Waverly hums, and the stillness envelops them once more.

It isn’t long before Nicole’s hand starts to wander along Waverly’s lower back. There’s nothing sensual about it, just the desire to touch and the need to feel the realness of Waverly’s body against her palm. Waverly presses herself against Nicole’s torso and successfully pins her against the back of the couch. The contact is enough to remind Nicole that she’s fine and that whatever happened out in the field, Waverly is still safe and sound in her arms.

“Are you okay to talk about it now?”

Nicole is silent for several long seconds before she nods. “I am, yeah.”

“Alright,” Waverly says, but she stays where she is and lets Nicole hold onto her as the recounts the horror that had sent her to the homestead unannounced with grief haunting her eyes.

* * *

People had started to go missing in the woods, Waverly had already known that much. Over the last two weeks, she had rarely been able to see Nicole because she had been so busy combing the forests with other officers, and whenever she did get to see her, her face was lined with exhaustion. Waverly had helped as best she could, joining in the search parties whenever possible, but Black Badge had called her away several times to help them.

According to Nicole, they had finally found the missing people deep in the heart of the forest, but their ending was far from a happy one.

* * *

“I’m glad you weren’t there,” Nicole whispers. “It was… God, it was terrible.” She hugs Waverly tighter. “I swear I could still smell the stench on me after three showers at the station.”

Waverly cringes, but lets her continue.

* * *

In their search, they had come upon a cottage, its wood weak from rot and holes punching through what remained of the roof. As Nicole and the other officers approached the door, the heavy stench of a different kind of rot filled the air and Nicole had found herself close to retching. When Nedley knocked, there was no answer, but an uneasiness had settled amongst the group of officers.

Orders were given to search the surrounding area, but they didn’t have to search for long.

* * *

“I don’t… There were so many bodies. Unburied. Unprotected.” Nicole’s voice only shakes a little as she recounts this fact to Waverly. “I don’t know how long they had been there. Some of them were so… so _old_ , this couldn’t have been just a recent thing. They were probably drifters or people without anyone to look for them or care about them.”

“Hey,” Waverly says and pulls away so she can look Nicole in the eyes. “This wasn’t your fault. You just said this had to have been going on for years. You weren’t even here when it all started.” Nicole lowers her gaze and Waverly sighs before she scoots further up the couch and pulls Nicole against her. “You found them now. That’s what matters.”

“We found them,” Nicole whispers. “We found _him_ , too,” she says, and Waverly doesn’t think she’s ever heard so much venom in Nicole’s usually soft voice. “There was no remorse when he stumbled into us. No regret when I put the cuffs on him. There was nothing there but a  vacant smile, like we hadn’t just found a garden of dead bodies on his property.”

The quiet that follows is uncomfortable, filled with heavy thoughts of the mystery Nicole and the other officers had solved.

“We question him tomorrow,” Nicole says, her voice quiet, “and I don’t know how I’m supposed to let him sit there and smile back at me behind that glass, knowing what he’s done.” A choked sob follows. “God, there were so many of them.”

Waverly can feel Nicole’s hot tears against her skin. She rubs her hand along Nicole’s back and offers words of comfort as she releases the last of the grief residing within her.

The grief will return, Waverly knows. She knows because days like this are unavoidable—days where Nicole will come to the homestead, shoulders heavy with what she’s seen and the things she’s done—and Waverly dreads every one of those days because with every fresh atrocity that people commit, she sees a little of the warmth leave Nicole’s soft eyes.

She fears there will come a day that it disappears completely.


End file.
